<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716915">Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking, 短篇合集</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3A短篇，内容如标题。</p><p>PWP。<br/>好几年前的产物，存档用。<br/>雷，OOC慎。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>3A - Relationship, 苗侨伟/刘德华</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“阿苗，倒杯水给我。”<br/>声音因为生病的缘故而有些困倦，华仔揉了揉眼角，伸手胡乱地在身旁的桌子上摸索。<br/>阿苗一把握住对方的手指，把温热的玻璃杯塞进华仔的掌心，顺手将快滑到桌子边缘的药盒移到更靠近他的位置。<br/>“吃了药就快去睡觉吧，台本明天再看也不迟。”阿苗用手背探了下对方的额头，温度还是有些高。<br/>“嗯，”华仔啜了一口，水的温度正好。他紧靠着沙发背，缩成一团，两眼还盯着剧本，“我知道了，你快去洗澡吧。”<br/>看着对方在沙发上曲起双腿，漫不经心翻开台本的样子，阿苗叹了口气，拉开浴室的门走了进去。<br/>不一会儿浴室里响起哗哗的水声，华仔把玻璃杯放回桌子上，两手捧着台本变换了一个姿势。<br/>身体的不适让他觉得大脑昏昏沉沉的，仿佛始终蒙着一层迷雾，印在白纸上的文字盘旋在他的脑海，大脑却拒绝处理这些冗余的信息。华仔疲惫地伸了个懒腰，蹭去眼角沁出的泪水。<br/>他椅着靠背，懒洋洋的将自己埋进柔软的沙发中，眼皮越来越沉重，吊灯在眼中变成一片片模糊的光晕，过高的温度从额头散发，让他更加晕沉。<br/>“华仔，睡了没？”<br/>阿苗在浴室内擦拭着身体，随手在腰间围上一条白色的浴巾，便拉开门走了出来。<br/>止步在客厅门口，沙发上的人红着脸颊，举着那该死的台本，视线移到一旁，桌子上没喝几口的水和丝毫未动的药盒让阿苗蹙起了眉头。<br/>“别看了，快去睡觉。”阿苗走到沙发前，从毫无察觉的华仔手中直接将印刷物抽走。<br/>“喂，你干什么？”华仔不满的看着他，伸出手想拿回来，却又懒得站起身“才九点未到，我再看一会。”<br/>白色的居家服松松垮垮地挂在华仔身上，偏向一边的衣领中露出胸口大片的肌肤，衣服的下摆并未很好地遮盖住身体，隐约能看到优美的肌理。<br/>看着对方困倦地半躺在沙发上的样子，阿苗只觉得心头窜上一阵阵无名之火，他随手把台本扔在脚下，一手捉住华仔下意识探出的手腕，另一只手擦着对方的脸颊撑在沙发背上。<br/>华仔愣住，突然贴近的身躯让他反射性的向后缩了缩，这才发现对方的表情并不算好看，甚至还有点阴沉，面对这样陌生的阿苗，华仔有些发怵。<br/>“苗侨……”名字还未叫出口，便被强制性的吞回喉咙，华仔被突如其来的吻堵住嘴唇，亲吻来的突然而充满了侵略性，对方接连地啃噬吸吮让他本就因为生病而发热的脸颊更加滚烫。<br/>阿苗注视着华仔颤抖的睫毛，倏然离开对方的嘴唇，华仔微张着嘴唇喘息，瞪大的双眼中有几分恼怒。<br/>“你干什么……”疲惫的身体让华仔一时只能使用低沉的气声，他不满地瞪着上方压住他手腕的人。<br/>对方沙哑的声音让阿苗的脸色更加难看，面对华仔虚弱的质问，他挑起嘴角，竟是浮现出近似于冷笑的表情：“不想休息是吧，好啊。”<br/>华仔一愣，他不安地动了动，想抽出自己被握住的手，阿苗却用力一带，将他拉起来调转了身体。<br/>华仔昏沉的大脑还没反应过来，胸膛已经紧贴着坐垫，眼前则是沙发靠背。<br/>“喂！”<br/>强有力的小腿从后方抵住华仔的膝窝，把华仔卡在自己和沙发之间，阿苗用胳膊压在华仔的背脊上，止住对方想起身的动作。<br/>“放手！”华仔扭过头去，生病的身体让他根本无法摆脱阿苗的禁锢，“我让你放手啊！”<br/>阿苗不做声，手指缓缓擦过华仔的后颈，绕到前方轻抚他颤抖的喉结，滑过脖颈，最后从凌乱的衣领中探进胸膛。<br/>明明是调情般柔和的动作，却让华仔起了一身冷汗。<br/>“你让我放手……”阿苗凑近华仔的耳旁，“那我让你休息，你有听到吗？”<br/>近在耳边的温热呼吸让华仔绷紧了身体，他紧张的吞咽了一下，刚准备开口，对方不安分的手却一把握住了他的下颚。<br/>“这么不想休息？”<br/>阿苗利落的剥下本就松松垮垮的睡裤，连带着平角裤一起扯了下来，臀部就这样暴露在空气中，华仔惊恐的睁大双眼，一时之间竟忘了挣扎。<br/>啪的一声脆响，对方宽大的手掌有力的拍击在裸露的臀肉上，惊叫声接着拍打声响起。<br/>反应过来对方在干什么，华仔又惊又恐的扭动起来：“妈的，你给我……啊！”<br/>阿苗又是两巴掌拍在臀瓣上，恼怒的他并没有手下留情，红色的指印不一会儿就浮现在华仔称得上白嫩的臀部上。<br/>屁股上传来的混杂着酥麻和疼痛的感觉让华仔涨红了脸颊，倔强的脾气上来，他咬住嘴唇，不想泄漏一点点声音。<br/>看着对方将脸庞埋进手臂的样子，阿苗的手掌在空中顿住，却还是狠下心挥了下去，他这次要好好教训一下不听话的爱人。<br/>有力的手指抽打在红痕上，长期打高尔夫而磨出的茧子形成的粗糙触感，被华仔稚嫩的皮肤无限放大，他随着对方的动作瑟缩着身体，嘴上却一点都不饶人：“你个扑街！苗侨伟！我操……呃啊啊！”<br/>骤然加快的抽击让华仔仰头尖叫出声，泪水沾湿他的眼眶。华仔睁大眼珠，使劲眨了眨眼，不想让眼泪流下来。<br/>“我看你也别休息了。”阿苗听到华仔的咒骂无动于衷，将泛红的臀瓣掰开，随意的拍打了几下，“我看你还有力气骂几句。”<br/>“混蛋……呃呃呃！”击打的声音在他开口的时候想起，华仔死死的咬住嘴唇，却已经止不住闷哼声。灼热的痛感从屁股上一阵阵的传来，他从没想过自己还会被这样对待。<br/>膝盖被压在地毯上已经又些发麻，冷汗打湿了纯棉的衣服，衣料黏糊糊的贴着背部，让他本就发热的身体倍感闷热，裸露在外的臀部已经痛的麻木，只能感受到炽热的酥麻感，让他即使知道无用，却还是反射性的逃离对方的手掌，性器一有一无地随着动作摩擦到沙发表面，竟然已经起了反应。<br/>华仔的挣扎在阿苗眼中只是小打小闹，本来自己就比对方健壮不少，何况华仔还是拖着生病的躯体。<br/>抚摸着手掌下红肿的臀部，就在华仔以为他要停手时，手掌再次落了下来，剧烈的痛感一下涌上华仔的脑海，让他的眼泪止不住的往下掉。华仔再次抿住嘴唇，任由眼泪划过脸颊，手指紧紧的抠着沙发，以至于指尖都泛起白色。<br/>紧接着又是一掌落在另一片臀瓣上，阿苗停下动作，喘了几口粗气：“怎么，不骂了？”<br/>有力的手指从后方捏住他的脸颊，微微用力让华仔张开双唇。<br/>“呜……啊啊……”疼痛的呻吟再也忍不住，华仔耸动鼻尖，啜泣的声音就这样响起，混杂着难堪、委屈，还有那么一点不情愿。<br/>钳制住下颔，让对方的脸颊向后侧，华仔抗拒的别过头去，不想让他看到自己的软弱，阿苗低头，看着华仔眼角挂着的泪水，无声的叹了口气，内心的火气下去大半。<br/>“你说，你怎么这么倔？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 关于保龄球</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两人的呼吸声让狭小的空间不断升温，华仔赤裸着被阿苗抱在怀里，对方将他死死的摁在墙壁上，低下头亲吻他的颈窝，然后是喉结，锁骨。华仔被他吻的抬起了头颅，半推半拒的扶着他的肩膀。阿苗知道对方有些害羞，一把扯下华仔的底裤，又从头上脱下自己那件早已汗湿的T恤，顾不上解开自己的裤子便将华仔抱起，让对方的双腿缠住自己，把华仔抵在墙壁上，手指探进他的下体。<br/>“喂……这里是更衣室啊……”华仔的呼吸有几分急促，背后就是实木的墙壁，经过处理的表面加上他被汗液覆盖的背部，让华仔只好用力搂住抱着他的阿苗，才不致于滑到地板上。<br/>“我知道，”阿苗一只手托着华仔的臀部，另一只手不停的动作着，开拓华仔紧致的下体，两根手指在温热的后穴中旋转、擦刮，“更衣室又怎样，我们在舞蹈房都做过了。”<br/>两人的勃起隔着裤子相互摩擦着，前液从顶端流出，把阿苗灰色的运动裤沾湿，华仔的阳具摩擦着衣料又挺立了几分。<br/>想起上次的经历，华仔只觉得脸颊发烫，后穴下意识的缩紧。阿苗笑了笑，手指一下增加到四根。后穴被陡然填满，让华仔忍不住的闷哼出声，这时门外隐隐约约传来的交谈声却让他一下屏住呼吸，有些惊慌的挣扎，让阿苗停止动作。<br/>阿苗调整了一下姿势，不顾华仔的抗拒，吻住对方的双唇，撬开牙齿，进入温热的口腔吸吮掠夺，在对方的唇瓣上辗转。<br/>华仔被他吻的喘不过气来，潮红浮上脸庞，来不及闭合的嘴角不断溢出唾液，黝黑的双眼被情欲笼罩，门外那小小的噪声再也听不见，能感受到的只有阿苗侵入的唇舌和手指。<br/> 这时阿苗结束掉这个漫长的吻，抽出手指，揉捏了几下对方的臀瓣，便解开裤带，掏出自己早已难耐的性器对准对方不断收缩着的后穴。<br/>“愿赌服输啊，刘师傅。”饱满的柱头随着阿苗的一个挺动，猛的插进华仔的身体。华仔仰起脖子发出一声短促的惊叫，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，阿苗没有给他适应的时间便开始顶弄起来，不断进出后穴的阳具让华仔酥软的挂在阿苗身上，随着对方的抽插发出阵阵呻吟。<br/>交合的地方炽热的仿佛快要燃烧起来，华仔被阿苗操弄的连反驳的力气都没有，只顾得上不住的喘息。<br/>汗水从两人的发梢滴落，阿苗轻吻着对方濡湿的睫毛，动作缓和下来，性器在湿热的后穴内浅浅的律动着，边探出手抚慰对方肿胀的性器。<br/>“嗯……”满足的叹息声从华仔的喉咙溢出，阿苗的手指握住他的性器熟练的按压，指肚蹭刮着顶端，前液将整个手掌都变的湿滑。<br/>欲望在前端累积，华仔闭上双眼用力的抱住阿苗的脖颈，他知道对方不会这么好心就让他释放。<br/>阿苗大力的几次撸动之后，就松开他的性器，双手拖着华仔的臀部，让对方更贴近自己，转而握住他的膝窝，向上推移，将华仔的双腿分开。下半身陡然悬空让华仔有些惊慌，他将阿苗搂的更紧。<br/>“以后再也……”华仔的声音因为性爱而变的比平时沙哑，“不跟你……打赌了……扑、街……”<br/>阿苗再次开始耸动下体，由于姿势的缘故，他每一次的抽插都进入的更加彻底，肿胀的阴茎深入华仔的身体，后穴不断的收缩挤压外来的物体，让阿苗的情欲更加高涨。<br/>肉体拍打的声音响起，感受到怀中人有些不安的扭动，阿苗吻上他的耳垂，示意对方不用担心。<br/>粘腻的水声萦绕在狭小的空间，阿苗屏住呼吸加快动作，激烈的动作让后穴的嫩肉随着入侵而微微翻起，对方激烈的顶弄让华仔的呻吟声带上了哭腔，下体在两人的腹部间晃动，顶端不断流出晶莹的液体。<br/>“啊……啊啊啊……”快速耸动的性器猛的触到了前列腺，后穴剧烈的收缩让阿苗对准了那个位置，反复的顶弄、刺激。剧烈的快感让华仔胡乱的抓着对方的后背，难耐的扭动腰身，让自己得到更多抚慰，后穴止不住的开合，挤压着入侵的阴茎。<br/>“阿苗……阿苗……”最直接的快感将华仔推上巅峰，白色的液体从顶端喷洒在两人身体之间。<br/>阿苗低喘着，随着一个大力的挺身，将自己胀大的凶器狠狠钉在对方的体内，接连的剧烈快感让华仔几乎是哭泣般的呻吟，阿苗叹息着，将粘稠的液体释放在华仔身体的最深处。<br/>阿苗双手抱住华仔，搂着对方坐在柔软的椅子上，华仔的后背有些发红，整个躯体都靠在阿苗的怀中。<br/>阿苗轻抚着华仔汗湿的发丝，表情满是性爱后的餍足。<br/>华仔喘息着，在心中唾骂自己的球技一到关键时刻就全不见了。<br/>“以后打球不准穿灰色的裤子，”阿苗有点不满的声音陡然响起，他回想起对方因为汗液而满是深色水渍的衣物，周围人不时投来的目光，让他一来到更衣室就迫不及待的宣誓所有权，“不想让别人看。”<br/>“……哈？！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>